Malentendidos
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Si uno no dice correctamente lo que quiere puede ocasionar equivocaciones, total, el lenguaje por más perfecto que parezca da lugar a malentendidos. Y más si Naruto, Sasuke y Sai viven juntos en un departamento.
1. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **Malentendidos**

Hinata estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de su amor no correspondido, intentando reunir un poco de valor, se encontraba muy nerviosa, se debatía por tocar el timbre, pero aún no se encontraba preparada, le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía desenfrenado.

—Hola Naruto-kun, me preguntaba si querías ir por un café y tal vez luego podríamos ir a cenar, o al cine, lo que prefieras —decía ensayando no muy convencida. No le acababa de gustar como sonaba, temía que la rechazara. —Se directa y segura, intenta no tartamudear, solo pídele una cita, solo eso—se decía dándose ánimos a ella misma, justo cuando Sasuke llegaba por atrás.

—Hyuga—llamó él haciendo que volteara y se sonrojara ligeramente porque le hubiese escuchado hablar sola.

—U-Uchiha-san—saludó con un hilo de voz mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para saludarlo. —No debía oír eso—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y claramente avergonzada, haciendo que la penetrante mirada del azabache se centrara en ella. —Se preguntará por-porque

—¿Estas delante del apartamento hablando sola? —interrumpió burlonamente, solo logrando que el rubor en la chica se acrecentara más. —¿Quieres una cita? —preguntó poniendo más nerviosa a la chica que lo miraba avergonzada, casi echando humo por las orejas.

Ella sabía que no era un secreto sus sentimientos sobre el blondo, una vez el Uchiha se lo había comentado cuando había bebido de más. "Quieres al dobe", quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, le avergonzaba recordar como él se había acercado de más cuando se lo dijo.

—¿Qu-e-rra, o está ocupado? —preguntó ansiosa, sorprendiendo al azabache, que asimilaba su respuesta, ¿se lo pedía a él, no a Naruto?

Sasuke miró directamente hacia ella, buscando algún truco, pero era ella, con las mejillas sonrojas y sus ojos perlas. Siempre le había parecido interesante, pero nunca había hecho nada porque sabía que le gustaba el rubio. Pero si ahora ella tenía interés por él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, hacía tiempo que deseaba probar esos labios, pero no quería asustarla, por lo que le debía ir con calma.

—Ya te diré cuando tenga tiempo—dijo tranquilamente mientras una enorme sonrisa surcaba el rostro de la peliazul. No esperaba que Sasuke le iba a ayudar a conseguir una cita con su amado rubio, pero aún así le estaba muy agradecida, sentía que podía confiar en él.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco ansiosa, no hemos tenido tiempo ni siquiera para estar a solas—dijo sinceramente.

Sasuke le dio una socarrona sonrisa, él no esperaba que ese conejito asustadizo podría decir algo así, era inesperado, pero solo hacía que las ansias por la peliazul aumentasen, con ella las cosas nunca salían como él quería, así que mandó su autocontrol por la cañería.

—Bueno, con eso yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué tal hoy? Cena, para dos, en el departamento—dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara incrédula.

De verdad no podía creer que el orgulloso Uchiha le estuviera ofreciendo su ayuda sin pedirle nada a cambio, de verdad que podía confiar en él. El problema era que hoy le era imposible, le había prometido a su Nii-san que se encargaría de Yuta-kun.

—Pero hoy tengo que hacer de niñera, el hijo de mi primo se quedará conmigo esta noche y no lo puedo dejar solo—contestó tristemente.

Aquello era solo un pequeño bache, no iba a dejar escapar a la Hyuga tan fácilmente, podía soportar a un mocoso llorón durante unas horas si conseguía pasar toda la noche con ella. Quería ver que era lo que escondía debajo de esa holgada ropa.

—¿Y si voy a tu casa? —preguntó dejando sorprendida a la ojiluna, no esperaba que Sasuke se tomara tantas molestias solo para ayudarla.

—Sería increíble, gracias. Muchas gracias. ¿A qué hora? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

—A las ocho—aclaró haciendo que la chica asintiera. No podía esperar por pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, en su pequeño departamento.

 **. . . . . . .**

Sai y Naruto tomaban calmadamente un café, mientras el rubio devoraba con la mirada a la rubia camarera, quien era su amiga.

—Llevo queriendo salir con Shion desde que la vi aquí—dijo suspirando el rubio. —Ojalá pudiera saber que es lo que siente por mí.

Fue entonces cuando lo pensó, si él no podía… necesitaba que otro se lo preguntase, Sasuke quedaba descartado, sabía que jamás haría algo así por él, además él y Shion no tenía la mejor relación, por lo que la otra opción que le quedaba era Sai.

Lo miraba fijamente, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber lo que Naruto le iba a pedir, por lo que se negó rápidamente, pasaba de tener problemas, si decía algo de más y las cosas no salían como él esperaba no quería tener que oír ni las quejas ni los llantos del rubio.

Pero si había algo en lo que el Uzumaki resaltaba era la insistencia y la tozudez, por ello por más que Sai se negara él seguía insistiendo, recordándole todo lo que había hecho por él. Haciendo que de una manera u otra se comenzase a plantear el ayudarle.

—No sali con Ino por ti—dijo haciéndole sentir culpable, dándole un fuerte golpe mental. El rubio podía ser muy persuasivo si quería.

De verdad que odiaba que le recordase que su querida novia había estado detrás de un idiota como él. Por lo que, sin muchas más opciones y con la paciencia ya agotada acabó aceptando. Aunque sabía que posiblemente luego se iba a arrepentir, si no lo hacía ya.

—Hola—saludó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, llamando la atención a la rubia en la barra, que le devolvió el saludo. —Pensarías salir con un cliente habitual—preguntó serio haciendo que ella sonriera ligeramente, ya que además de ser un cliente habitual eran amigos. ¿Lo habría leído en alguno de sus libros? Es que le estaba intentando pedir una cita, a ella siempre le había atraído el azabache.

—Es poco profesional, así que depende de quién—dijo sugestivamente mientras toqueteaba un mechón de su pelo coquetamente.

—Vamos, lo dos sabemos lo que pasa aquí, la tensión sexual, el sutil coqueteo, las frases con tontillo—decía el haciendo que ella sonriera.

Aquello la impresionó, siempre había querido salir con él, pero aquella rubia le había ganado la partida. Y aunque no hablase mucho con la Yamanaka, no era una chica que se interpusiera en una relación, odiaba a las chicas que sí lo hacían.

—¿Y Ino? —preguntó mientras secaba una taza y lo miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta.

Sai no entendía del todo porque le preguntaba aquello, ya que lo de Ino con el idiota de Naruto había sido algo unilateral por parte de ella, de verdad que odiaba que su querida blonda hubiese ido detrás de él. Aunque no podía negar que el Uzumaki era un buen chico.

—Eso es agua pasada, nunca fue nada serio en verdad, solo amor unilateral por parte de ella—contestó seguro. —Una cena, hoy por la noche en el apartamento y si no te mola, puedes pasar—dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

—Está bien, por probar—contestó acercándose a él.

Le sonrió y se marchó a la mesa junto a su amigo, Naruto lo miraba expectante, esperando que le dijese algo, Sai suspiró y le dio que ella había aceptado quedar con él, que iban a cenar en su apartamento esta noche, haciendo que el rubio gritase eufórico.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata tocó la puerta donde vivían los tres chicos, había conseguido que su amiga Karui cuidase de su pequeño sobrino, no quería darle más problemas al pelinegro, ya era suficiente con que la ayudase a tener una cita con el Uzumaki, no podía pedirle más.

—Pasa, está abierto, ven al balcón—gritó el rubio feliz al escuchar tocar la puerta, creyendo que se trataba de la blonda.

La peliazul ingresó y fue hacia donde le indicaba, sabía cuánto le gustaba a Naruto ese lugar, era como un pequeño refugio para él.

—He pensado que podíamos empezar—pero se calló al ver a Hinata delante, con ese vestido de color blanco. Se veía muy hermosa, nunca la había visto así, de la impresión por poco se le cae la copa de vino que estaba sirviendo. —Hi-hina-ta-ta-chan—tartamudeo.

—La verdad es que no bebo, pero esta es una ocasión especial—dijo tomando la copa que él sostenía en su mano.

La puerta volvió a tocar, pero como Sai salía de la ducha y estaba cerca abrió él, encontrandose con la "cita" de su amigo.

—Hola Shion—dijo sonriendo, y ella lo recorrió con la mirada, tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba una pequeña tolla alrededor de su cuello, señal que acababa de bañarse. —Una cena romántica para dos—dijo mostrándole la decorada mesa. —Idea de Naruto—explicó haciendo que sonriera complacida. —Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscarlo—habló extrañando un poco a la chica, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Naruto se excusó un momento con la peliazul y se fue a la sala, allí estaba Shion, sentada esperando. Eso tenía muy mala pinta, no entendía porque Hinata estaba allí, pero sabía que debía hacer algo pronto o la rubia podía malinterpretar las cosas. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró, parecía bastante enfadado, parecía que podía matar a alguien con solo mirarlo.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó buscándola con la mirada, haciendo que Naruto se confundiera más, ¿ella tenía una cita con él? eso podía explicar porque se veía tan arreglada y había querido tomar una copa, se encontraba nerviosa por salir con el teme.

—¿Uchiha-san? —dijo Hinata al escuchar la voz del morocho para salir del balcón y entra a la sala.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó enfadado, pero rápidamente cambió de cara al verla con ese hermoso vestido, parecía un ángel.

—¿No leyó mi mensaje? Le dije que una amiga se quedaría con el bebé, no quería darle más problemas—habló la Hyuga.

—Aquí estabas—interrumpió Sai, que salía del cuarto del rubio, ya que lo había ido a buscar. —Shion ya llegó—clarificó dejando a todos en total silencio, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, ya que no sabía que era lo que ocurría.

—Sai, porque no mejor nos vamos a cenar a otro lado, no deseo interrumpir la cita entre Hinata y Sasuke—dijo ella tranquilamente mientras le sonreía con complicidad a la ojiluna que comenzaba a negar como loca.

—¡No, Uchiha-san no es mi cita, sino Naruto-kun! —aclaró la peliazul al borde del colapso.

Sasuke quedo frio ante las palabras de la chica, ¿es que todo había sido un malentendido? Ahora mismo sentía mucha vergüenza, jamás lo habían humillado de aquella manera. Mientras que el rubio se encontraba impresionado. ¡Lo era él! Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Entonces, para acabar de complicar las cosas la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entro Ino, la novia de Sai.

—Cari apúrate, la reserva la tenemos hasta la ocho y media—se quejó ella porque fuera más lento que ella en arreglarse.

—¡¿Sales con ella?! —bramó molesta Shion al ver que la había engañado. —¡Y nuestra cita! —exclamó llena de rabia.

—¡Cita! —gritaron exaltados la ojiazul y Naruto, que se había despejado un poco del shock ocasionado por las palabras de la peliazul.

—¡Sai! —grito molesto el rubio. Tal vez debió haber seguido la advertencia que su amigo le había hecho y no dejarle que él hablase. Tendría que haber pensado en el confuso carácter de él —La cita era para mí y para ti—trató de explicar delicadamente a Shion.

—Co-contigo—habló entrecortadamente Hinata, haciendo que el rubio la mirara avergonzado, no sabía qué hacer. —Pero Uchiha-san me dijo que…—entonces se quedó callada, no quería hacer más el ridículo, no soportaba que Naruto la mirara con pena, no él.

—¡Basta! —gritó enfadada Ino. —Alguien que me explique qué pasa—exigió al no entender nada.

—Naruto me obligó a ayudarlo a que saliera con Shion, pero creo que ella pensó que yo le pedía una cita. Y creo también que Hinata quería una cita con el idiota de Naruto—explicó mononamente sorprendiendo a todos, de verdad que Sai carecía de tacto.

El Uchiha se quería enterrar vivo, nunca había tenido una metedura de pata de tremenda magnitud. Nunca, jamás, y ahora su orgullo al verse tan herido le impedía articular palabra por si solo lo empeoraba. Pero ver a Hinata de esa manera, con una cara tan afligida y avergonzada, no podía ignorarlo, sabía que era muy probable que luego se arrepentiría, pero debía hacer algo.

—Creí que querías una cita conmigo—dijo de repente la voz del Uchiha, llamando la atención de todos. —Tal vez porque yo era el que quería salir contigo malinterpreté tus palabras—dijo con cara seria, pero se le notaba que estaba avergonzado.

La ojiluna lo miró asombrada, no esperaba semejante declaración de parte del morocho, pero de alguna manera la hacía sentir ansiosa.

—¡Teme, te gusta Hinata-chan! —exclamó el exagerado rubio haciendo que la cara de la Hyuga pareciera un semáforo, mientras que Sasuke trataba de controlar su ira por no ir y zurrar a su mejor amigo.

—¡Y que, a ti te gusta Shion! —dijo molesto. —Así que vete a tener tu cita con ella en otra parte—dijo señalándole la puerta. —Y vosotros dos, ¿no tenían una reserva? —dijo refiriéndose a Ino y Sai.

—¡Es verdad! Y se nos va hacer tarde—dijo la rubia apresuradamente para tomar la mano de su novio y salir de allí.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio cuando la otra pareja se hubo marchado. Shion no sabía muy bien que hacer, parecía que había malinterpretado las palabras de pálido pelinegro. Y aunque no había pensado en salir con el rubio, ahora no le parecía tan mala idea.

—¿Nos vamos también? —preguntó la rubia al Uzumaki, que solo asintió para luego seguirla.

Otra vez la habitación se quedó en silencio después de la partida de otra pareja. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

—Discúlpame—habló primero el morocho sorprendiéndola. —Lo entendí mal y te hice pasar vergüenza—se excusó con su estoico rostro, pero aun así ella notaba que había algo diferente.

—No, yo también lo malinterprete—dijo nerviosa. —Le quería agradecer por lo que dijo—contestó acomodándose un mechón de pelo.

Entonces, en un segundo ella le dio un cálido y fugaz beso en su mejilla, para luego salir despavorida del departamento, dejando atrás a un Uchiha con el corazón extremadamente acelerado y un fuerte sonrojo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Espero que le haya gustado, esta vez quise hacer un historia más cómica, espero que se haya reído.**


	2. Cita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CITA**

No sabía qué hacía allí otra vez, la vez pasada había sido absolutamente bochornoso, pero por algún motivo no se podía sacar las palabras del Uchiha de su mente, haciendo que su corazón latiera de manera casi desenfrenada, de forma insana.

Quería preguntarle si era cierto lo que había dicho aquel día, si el… se sonrojaba de solo recordarlo. Pero es que aquello le resultaba sorprendente, él era Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular, siempre destacando y obteniendo a cualquier chica que deseara, pero él decía que se había fijado en ella. Así que era normal que se preguntase si aquello realmente había sucedido o solo había sido su imaginación.

—¿Hinata-chan? —preguntó Naruto, al ver allí a la peliazul.

Naruto se encontraba nervioso, no la había visto desde hacía una semana, y ahora que la tenía delante se sentía extraño, la cita con Shion había ido muy bien, pero una parte de él se sentía culpable por haber dejado a su peliazul amiga de esa manera.

Ella le saludó amablemente, pero no le dijo nada más, aun se sentía dolida y un poco molesta. Él había preferido irse con Shion a aclarar lo que había sucedido. Tampoco es que él tuviera la culpa, simplemente no la quería, pero al menos le hubiera gustado unas palabras de su parte, una disculpa, un rechazo, cualquier cosa, pero él solo se había marchado de allí con la rubia y no le había vuelto a hablar, hasta ahora. Sabía que amaba a la blonda, pero ellos eran amigos, ¿es que no se merecía al menos que le respondiera a sus sentimientos?

Claro que ella tampoco le había respondido al Uchiha, pero para eso estaba allí, quería verificar si realmente el morocho tenía sentimientos por ella. Si Sasuke no la hubiera ayudado en ese entonces, estaba segura que se hubiera roto a llorar en ese momento. Una cálida sensación invadió su pecho cuando lo recordó, podía parecer más hostil de lo que realmente era, siempre estaría agradecida con él.

—Naruto-san—dijo inclinándose levemente para saludarlo, dejándolo frío, ya que a él jamás le ponía ese sufijo tan frío y distante. Parecía que Hinata de verdad se encontraba molesta con él y no podía reprocharle nada se había portado mal con ella, como un verdadero idiota y un muy mal amigo. —¿Esta Sasuke-kun? —preguntó sorprendiendo nuevamente al blondo, despejándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Está dentro, ¿quieres hablar con él? —Ella solo asintió y él le abrió la puerta, pero cuando estaban por entrar Naruto se volteó nervioso. —Quería disculparme por lo que pasó la semana pasada, no tuve un buen comportamiento, pero a mí me gusta mucho Shion y yo…

—Está bien—dijo interrumpiendo, para luego darle una cálida sonrisa. —Es suficiente con que Naruto-kun se disculpe. Espero que las cosas entre tú y ella vayan bien. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos—le respondió con otra dulce sonrisa, que logró ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Aquello solo hacía que se sintiera más culpable, había dañado a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Hinata siempre había sido muy dulce y amable con él, pero por más que la quería no dejaba de verla como una amiga, él estaba enamorado de la blonda desde la primera vez que la había visto. Solo esperaba que la ojiluna encontrara a alguien que sí supiera apreciarla y darle el amor que merecía.

—Dobe cierra la puerta—dijo Sasuke, saliendo del lavabo con apenas una pequeña toalla y el dorso un poco mojado por la ducha.

Hinata al ver así al Uchiha hizo lo que hacía bastante tiempo no le pasaba, se desmayó. Ambos rápidamente fueron a socorrerá y ella abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero al tener el cuerpo del morocho tan cerca volvió a caer inconsciente.

—¡Teme ve a cambiarte! Sino Hinata-chan no dejara de desmayarse—recriminó molesto el Uzumaki.

Cuando el pelinegro regresó ya vestido, se encontró a la peliazul sentada en el sofá, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y muy nerviosa. Aunque por fuera se mantenía bastante estoico, la verdad es que estaba él también estaba de los nervios, desde el día del incidente había estado ansioso porque Hinata le respondiera a su confesión. Jamás se había confesado a una chica, así que no sabía qué hacer.

—El dobe me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo—comentó serio, haciendo que ella asintiera avergonzada.

—E-e-es so-so-bre…—. No podía articular palabras, la imagen del torso desnudo del Uchiha no salía de su mente.

Sasuke le dio una arrogante sonrisa y se acercó más, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, haciendo que estas se pusieran rojas. Los negros ojos del morocho miraban fijamente a la peliazul, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se agitara aún más.

—Me debes una cita—le dijo con otra altiva sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

—Yo…—pero el Uchiha la calló, colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica, sonrojándola más.

—No puedes negarte, me lo debes—dijo tomándola de mano y saliendo del departamento justo cuando Sai entraba, viendo con su particular sonrisa, por la sorpresiva escena. Sabía que el azabache estaba detrás de la tímida Hyuga y parecía que podía llegar a ser mutuo.

Cuando Naruto volvió de la cocina junto a unos aperitivos vio que ninguno de los dos estaba, extrañado le preguntó a Sai pero el solo se limitó a decir "Parece que Sasuke está bien atendido en estos momentos", dejando al blondo con muchas interrogantes.

La ojiluna sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, miraba de reojo la espalda del morocho, era grande y ancha. El menor de los Uchiha era realmente atractivo, sus manos también eran grandes, pero la tomaban con delicadez, se sentía tan extraña. Estaba teniendo mucha vergüenza, pero no se quería desmayar, era distinto a otras veces, jamás le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con Naruto.

—¿A-adón-de va-vamos? —preguntó haciendo que el paso del pelinegro se detuviera y se girara para mirarla detenidamente.

La verdad era que no sabía ni a donde ir, solo la había sentido la necesidad de sacarla de allí, deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con ella y aclarar las cosas, pero no quería hacerlo en su departamento, seguro Naruto no los dejaría. Vio un banco en el parque por lo que la llevó a sentarse allí. La miró detenidamente, adoraba esos hermosos ojos perlados y sus arreboladas mejillas, quería besarla, pero temía asustarla, por lo que con mucha fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, intentando pensar de a donde la podría llevar, quería que fuera especial. Fue entonces cuando recordó el pub de música jazz que dirigía su padrino, Kakashi, estaba seguro que el lugar le gustaría a la peliazul.

—Te gustaba el jazz, ¿no? —con aquella pregunta rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos a la peliazul, que asintió con entusiasmo.

A la primogénita de los Hyuga le fascinaba ese género de música, porque era la que le gustaba tanto a su difunta madre, gracias a ella había podido amar ese género, siempre que oía el cálido jazz recordaba los momentos que los disfrutaba con su querida madre.

Él volvió a tomar su mano y se dirigieron al pub del mayor, Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, pero ahora estaba más a gusto que antes, para ella el Uchiha era un verdadero misterio, no recordaba que ella le dijese alguna vez que género de música le gustaba. Parecía que poco a poco el interés de la ojiluna por conocer más sobre el pelinegro crecía.

Al llegar al pub una castaña mesera se acercó rápido al Uchiha, haciéndole ojitos e intentando acercarse más de la cuenta, pero él la cortó.

—¿No ves que estoy acompañado? —dijo sin reparo mostrando la entrelazada mano que tenía con la Hyuga, sonrojándola.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero se sentía de alguna manera bien, jamás nadie le había tratado como lo estaba haciendo el Uchiha, enseñándola con convicción y orgullo. Para su padre ella siempre había sido una carga, una chica sin carácter que no merecía ser la primogénita de una familia de tan alta alcurnia como lo era la Hyuga, así que le agradecía al morocho su dulce trato.

—Vaya, parece que por fin el ingrato de mi ahijado se diga a visitar—dice una divertida voz que el morocho identifica con rapidez.

—Kakashi—el hombre, que tiene el rostro oculto bajo una máscara, parece sonreír, solo consiguiendo sonrojar más a la chica.

Después de un rato de las respectivas presentaciones el peliblanco les dejó en una de sus mejores mesas, quería que su ahijado estuviera cómodo, además por lo que había visto parecía que la chica que había traído de verdad le gustaba, ya que jamás lo había visto comportarse así con cualquier otra chica. Se alegraba mucho que por fin el pelinegro estuviera con una buena mujercita.

De repente el grupo empezó a tocar So what, de Miles Davis, haciendo que Hinata moviera suavemente de un lado para el otro la cabeza, esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, adoraba el sonido de esa trompeta. Muchas parejas comenzaron a dirigirse a la pista de baile, mientras Hinata suspiraba, consiguiendo que el morocho se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la canción.

—¿Esa no es nuestra canción? —sugirió Sasuke provocativamente atrayendo toda su atención.

—Pe-pero nosotros no tenemos una canción—decía un tanto nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados, evitando mirarlo a sus ojos.

—Entonces hagamos que esta sea la nuestra—dijo en tono seductor tomando su mano suavemente, envolviéndola con la suya y llevándola hacia la pista de baile mientras se movían lentamente al compás de la cálida y envolvente melodía de la trompeta.

La chica con timidez se aventuró a mirar a los oscuros pozos que el moreno tenía por ojos, sintiéndose hipnotizada, jamás había notado las negras orbes del pelinegro, eran tan diferentes a las suyas, pero de alguna manera la hacían sentir realmente cómoda. Así que sin darse cuenta poco a poco empezó a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha. Él se sorprendió por el contacto, pero no la aparató, al contrario, la atrajo aún más, le gustaba mucho la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de él, como si solo fuera suya.

—Gracias—dijo Hinata, sorprendiendo al morocho. —Cuando fui al departamento lo que quería hacer era darle las gracias, me salvó en ese momento en su departamento—dijo con una dulce sonrisa. —Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san—dijo contra de sus cálidas sonrisas.

—Sasuke, dime Sasuke… Hinata—pronunció aventurándose a decir el nombre de la morena, sonrojándola notablemente.

No entendía porque le ponía tan nerviosa escuchar su nombre en los labios del azabache, él la hacía sentir tan extraña, jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando Naruto le llamaba, Hinata-chan. Intentó separarse de él y volver a sentarse, pero el lo impidió con un rápido movimiento, que ocasionó que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más juntos, y sus labios estuvieran cerca de rosarse.

El corazón de la Hyuga latió más rápido que nunca, jamás esperó tener así al Uchiha, ella siempre lo había visto como alguien lejano, un conocido con el que había entablado una ligera relación de amistad gracias a Naruto. Pero ahora se sentía muy diferente con él, quería acercarse más a esos carnosos labios que tenía en frente pero no se atrevía.

Sasuke ya no podía contenerse más así que delicadamente tomó el rostro de la peliazul y lo acercó a sus labios para después fundirse en un dulce beso que los dos llevaban esperando. Los cálidos labios de la chica eran suaves y delicados, dejándole un delicioso sabor a melocotón. Se notaba que ella no era una experta, pero aún así torpemente intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Después de un rato ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta del aire, pero ya Hinata no pudiendo aguantar más lo sucedido acabó desmayándose.

Cuando la ojiluna volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en el departamento del pelinegro, junto con Naruto y Sasuke, temiéndose que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido parte de su imaginación, un simple sueño.

—S-si-ento mucho las molestias causadas—dijo con un hilo de voz y una expresión triste, le hubiese gustado que el sueño fuera verdad.

El moreno inesperadamente se acercó a ella y depositó un casto beso en la frente de la Hyuga, haciendo que se sonrojara y volviera a caer desmayada, pero esta vez con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, porque no se trataba de un sueño.

—Vaya que te será difícil estar con Hinata-chan—dijo el rubio, pero el pelinegro solo sonrió con sorna mientras miraba dormir a la ojiperla, ya se encargaría que dejara de desmayarse tanto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: hola, la verdad es que quería darle un merecido final a este oneshot, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben déjenme sus reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

Sasuke y Hinata miraban la puerta de aquel apartamento donde todo había comenzado. Ya llevaban tres años saliendo, y la semana pasada el Uchiha le había pedido matrimonio a la peliazul. Por lo que ya había llegado el momento en que Hinata fuese a vivir con él.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa—dijo ella, pero él sonrió.

—Solo son el dobe y el rarito de Sai, los conoces de siempre—dijo él restándole importancia.

Además, el pálido pelinegro también pronto se iba a mudar con Ino, por lo que al final solo serían ellos dos y Naruto, que seguramente no tardaría en irse también ya que tenía planes para casarse con Shion.

—Hina, hola—dijo Naruto mientras veía la televisión solo con pantalones cortos, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran, causando molestia en el Uchiha. Sí, sabía que Hinata desde hacía tiempo había superado al rubio, pero aún así le molestaba que se sonrojara por otro hombre.

Por lo que enfadado le lanzó la camiseta que reposaba en una silla, para luego gritarle que ya nunca más podría estar así por la casa, o sino ya se podía ir buscando otro apartamento.

Naruto solo giró los ojos y siguió las instrucciones de su morocho amigo, mientras Hinata se reía por lo bajo, a veces le llegaba a parecer tierno cuando el azabache se ponía así de celoso.

—Hola Hinata—dijo Sai que salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua.

—Hola chicos—respondió la chica.

Después de un poco de mudanzas, llegó la hora del almuerzo y justo cuando Naruto iba a pedir comida como siempre la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—He preparado un poco de soba para Sasuke-kun y para mí. ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros? —dijo la chica mientras el morocho suspiraba. La verdad es que prefería mil veces comer solo con su Hime, pero por el dulce y amable carácter de la chica sabía que no lo haría.

Sai y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, Sasuke nunca les había dicho como cocinaba la peliazul, pero tenían tanta hambre que decidieron arriesgarse. Así que accediendo a la petición de la ojiperla se sentaron en la mesa, para que después la chica les pusiera el plato delante.

El primero en comer fue Naruto, que se le calló los palillos al probar el primer bocado, asustando a Sai y Hinata, que pensaron que su plato no estaba bueno. Pero después de que la conciencia volvió al chico comenzó a comer apuradamente, para que luego Sai lo imitara.

—Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado—dijo Naruto mientras devoraba su plato y la chica reía.

—Sí, comparado a la comida de Ino, está es muy superior—secundó el otro pelinegro.

Y después de una comida amena la chica se dispuso a lavar los platos y tanto Sai como el rubio abordaron al Uchiha.

—¿Es por eso que te gusta Hina? —preguntó el ojiazul. —Si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiese rechazado—dijo para luego recibir un fuerte golpe del morocho, que lo miraba mal por siquiera imaginarse un futuro con su mujer.

—Hinata es mía—dijo él en tono posesivo, para que luego el blondo luego se quejara, alegando que solo se trataba de una broma.

—Sasuke debe querer mucho a Hinata—opinó Sai.

—Lo hace—dijo Naruto recordando lo nervioso que había estado el morocho cuando le decidió pedir matrimonio a la peliazul.

Recordaba como el día antes el Uchiha lo había levantado a las 4 de la madrugada diciéndole que necesitaba practicar, la verdad es que él se encontraba cansado y lo hubiese sacado a patadas, pero se veía realmente desesperado, por lo que no se vio capaz. Además, conociendo como lo hacía al morocho, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, realmente necesitaba apoyo.

—Pero, ¿cómo te enamoraste de ella? —preguntó Naruto haciendo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaran y Sai sonriera.

—Fue por su ego—dijo el otro azabache sorprendiendo al Uchiha. —Hinata-san era la única chica que nunca le hizo caso, tanto Ino, como Sakura o Shion, en algún punto estuvieron interesadas por él, pero Hinata no. Le gustabas tú—dijo haciendo sentir nervioso al blondo.

—Ni lo pienses, es mía—soltó con un amenazador tono haciendo que el Uzumaki suspirara.

—¡Ya te dije que solo veo a Hinata-chan como una amiga! —dijo con cansancio.

—Lo que sea—dijo para luego volver a la cocina y ayudar a la peliazul a secar los platos.

Naruto los miró y sonrió, podía ser que se arrepentía un poco por haberla rechazado, pero sabía que no había otra persona mejor para ella que Sasuke, su amigo la quería con todo su corazón y ella lo hacía una mejor persona. Definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y como padrino de boda tenía un largo discurso que dar el día de su boda, alegando por ese fuerte amor. Además, lo podía avergonzar un rato, ya que al morocho no le gustaban las cosas cursis. Ese día se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Estaba releyendo esta historia y casi automáticamente me vi escribiendo esto, ahora sí que dándole un final total, espero que les guste.**


End file.
